Sailor Moon Orion
by Naoko Takeuchi 1995 english dubbed anime series by Optimum Productions |Row 3 title = Developed by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Voices of |Row 4 info = Stephanie Sheh Robbie Daymond Kate Higgins Cristina Vee Amanda C. Miller Cherami Leigh Michelle Ruff Johnny Yong Bosch Michael Forest |Row 5 title = Opening theme |Row 5 info = "Sailor Moon" by |Row 6 title = Composer(s) |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Country of origin |Row 7 info = United States Japan |Row 8 title = Original language(s) |Row 8 info = English |Row 10 title = No. of episodes |Row 10 info = 26 |Row 11 title = Executive producer(s) |Row 11 info = Brian Casentini Yoshio Irie Stephanie Sheh Shuzo Shiota Ann Austen |Row 12 title = Producer(s) |Row 12 info = John Hardman Joel Andryc J.D. Smith |Row 13 title = Production company(s) |Row 13 info = Kodansha Comics |Row 14 title = Distributor |Row 14 info = |Row 15 title = Original network |Row 15 info = |Row 17 title = Preceded by |Row 17 info = Sailor Moon (1995-2000) |Row 18 title = Related shows |Row 18 info = Sailor Moon Crystal |Row 17 info = Sailor Moon Crystal }}Sailor Moon Orion is an upcoming American-Japanese animated television series, produced by , and . It is loosely based on manga series of the by , it is the sequel to the 1995 english dubbed [https://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_(anime_series) Sailor Moon anime series] and a soft reboot. Due to the original anime's history on it will air on and first series in the franchise to be made in both the U.S. and Japan. Premise Several years after the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Serena Tsukino aka Sailor Moon and fellow Sailor Scouts: Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury along with boyfriend Darien Shields aka Tuxedo Mask meet King Oron, her father from her past life as Princess Serena, armed with four powerful blades called the Quason Sabers they defend their home Crossroads City and the universe from various villains from and beyond earth. Cast & Characters The cast from the Viz Media dub and Sailor Moon Crystal will reprise their respective roles, however their characters will retain their dub names from the original 1995 english anime. * Stephanie Sheh -Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon / Princess Serena *Robbie Daymond -Darien Shields / Tuxedo Mask *Kate Higgins - Amy Anderson / Sailor Mercury *Cristina Vee - Raye Hino / Sailor Mars *Amanda C. Miller - Lita Kino / Sailor Jupiter *Cherami Leigh -Mina Aino / Sailor Venus *Michelle Ruff - Luna *Johnny Yong Bosch - Artemis *Michael Forest - King Oron Additional voices *Danielle Judovits - Molly Baker *Ben Diskin - Melvin Butlers, WAC-37 *Nicolas Roye - Sammy Tsukino *Lucien Dodge - Andrew Hansford *Tara Platt - Ikuko Tsukino *Keith Silverstein - Kenji Tsukino *Wendee Lee - Queen Serenity *Kim Strauss - Scorpulus *Carrie Keranen - TriKira *Eddie Frierson - Neufurio * - Magnum Defender *Derek Stephen Prince - Tregeron *Cam Clarke - Khalydor Development In 1993, Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Bandai and Toon Makers, Inc. conceptualized their own version of Sailor Moon, which was half live-action and half Western-style animation. Toon Makers produced a 17-minute proof of concept presentation video as well as a two-minute music video, both of which were directed by Rocky Sotoloff, for this concept. Renaissance-Atlantic presented the concept to Toei, but it was turned down as their concept would have cost significantly more than simply exporting and dubbing the anime adaptation. At the 1998 Anime Expo convention in Los Angeles, the music video was shown. It has since been copied numerous times and has been viewed on many streaming video sites. Because of the relatively poor quality of the source video and circulated footage, many anime fans thought that the music video was actually a leaked trailer for the project. Additional copies of the footage have since been uploaded to the Internet and served only to bolster the mistaken assumption, in addition to incorrectly citing the production to , who became known for a similar treatment that created the Power Rangers series. Years later acquired exclusive rights to the original english dub and teamed-up with to created a 26-episode series entitled Sailor Moon Orion which of course of references the Lights of Orion from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, it will retain all G-Rated content from the original dub, it was originally intended to be another reboot, but was changed into a continuation, as well as a soft reboot and has carefully handpicked and Ann Austen as writers/showrunners with author Naoko Takeuchi and her husband as creative consulants to them, they will work closely with Saban and Toei while trying to write stories that will take place after the events of Sailor Moon Sailor SuperS, ignoring the the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars and appeal more to western audiences. Each season will have with different titles, various writers from shows like , My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and will be involved , Cindy Robinson and french writer Thomas Astruc have also joined the writers room with Motonori Sakakibara ( ) as the show's director. Animation The show will be featured in the same animation style as Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra and Voltron: Legendary Defender with that in mind Saban and Toei tapped and has opted for cel-shaded CG characters on painted backgrounds. The animation frame rate will be deliberately lower to emulate a more hand-drawn look and occasionally use hand-drawn-esque animation smears. Music will score the series and music from the original dub will be used or revised. Casting Stephanie Sheh, Robbie Daymond, Kate Higgins, Cristina Vee, Amanda C. Miller, Cherami Leigh, Michelle Ruff and Johnny Yong Bosch and most of their fellow cast members will reprise their respective roles from the and dubs, however characters will retain their original dub names from the original dub, the Sailor Scouts will be featured as 18-19 year olds, rather than 14-15 year olds, characters of the original dub will appear along with new characters, Takeuchi also confirmed that Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Pluto, Diana, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Stars, Sailor Chibi Chibi and Princess Kakyuu will appear pending on the outcome of the first season, Michael Forest was cast as King Oron, Serena's biological father and Queen Serenity's husband. Recording will take place at , Los Angeles with as voice director. Various other voice actors such as Cam Clarke, Chris Jai Alex, Kim Strauss, Sean Schemmel and will be play new characters in the series. Broadcast The series was originally going stream on , however Saban and Toei confirmed that it will air on given the original english anime's run on before it was revived by . Merchandise and signed to produce all the show's merchandise. will develop comics that will act as prelude to the series and will created a game app similar on Sailor Moon Drop. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Magical Girl Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:TV Series Category:Sailor Moon Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming TV series Category:English-language television programming Category:Sequel series Category:Saban Category:Polygon Pictures Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters